One Night
by Kim Tae Hyun
Summary: Mereka telah melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya mereka lakukan karena mereka tak ada hubungan sama sekali. Luhan yang sama sekali belum mengenal Kai dan Kai meladeni keinginan Luhan untuk melampiaskan nafsunya. Dilain sisi Luhan memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Sehun begitu pula dengan D.O yang diam-diam merasa tertarik dengan Luhan.


Tittle : **One Night **

Author : Goon

Genre : NC-17, Gak Romance, Gak Humor, Bukan Sad dan Bukan Action

Cast :

Luhan

Sehun

Kai

Lay

Kris

NB : FF ini nggak HOT tapi tergantung birahi yang nilai. Syukur kalo HOT. Tapi kalo otak dah bilang HOT terasang dan merasakan sensasinya.

Summary : Memilih hal terbaik diantara yang paling baik.

안 녕, 친구들...

오늘부터 시작합니다,,,,,,,,,,, ._.)b

* * *

One Night

"Aku menanti sebuah kesempatan emas untuk dapat menggapai sosok yang mungkin bisa aku ambil darinya. Dan seketika itu aku akan memilikinya." Sorak Luhan menghadap punggung yang menjauh dari sisinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Tangan Luhan perlahan ingin menggapainya dan menanggapi semua perasaan yang telah Sehun ungkapkan padanya. Berjalan mengingkari waktu dan mulai menjalin sebuah pertikaian dengan tanpa alasan. Sekarang langkah Luhan berat untuk mengambilnya, memunguti puing-puing pedihnya yang Luhan torehkan tadi. Luhan mengingkari ia bahwa tak bisa lagi menerimanya atas kesalahanya. Apa arti ini? Sesekali jalan Luhan menghilang dan sampah yang berserakan menertawakanya. Mencapakanya bukan ingin Luhan bahkan bukan hasratnya untuk melakukan itu.

Tapak Luhan seakan tertancap duri paku tajam yang seolah siap untuk memberinya hukuman. Luhan menatap langit biru dan melakukan jalanya yang agak sedikit terhapus oleh anganya sendiri yang enggan berjalan. Langit biru berubah menjadi hitam dan mengguyur tubuh Luhan dengan rintikan air yang tajam menjatuhi tubuhnya.

"Mian Sehun-ah aku tak bermaksud melakukan ini padamu. Hanya saja aku ingin waktu menjawab hubungan yang tepat antara aku dan kamu. Aku belum bisa memilih satu di antara kalian."

Keluh Luhan pada sebuah pohon yang berdiri tegak di depan ia berdiri. Tanganya mengepal dan mulai menghajar pohon itu dengan tangan kananya.

Bekas biru di tanganya tak sama dengan rasa sakit yang ia berikan pada Sehun. Butiran bening mulai mengalir dari matanya. Kesalahan terbesarnya ia tak mampu melihat lagi sosok Sehun dan Lay. Ia mengatakan suka pada Lay namun ia juga menyukai sosok Sehun. Hatinya berkecambuk dengan rasa sesal yang teramat dalam. Hujan masih enggan berhenti untuk menghukumnya. Sosok namja berbaju putih datang mendekat dan membagi payungnya. namja itu berdiri di sampingnya dengan menawarkan sebuah hidangan kecil dari botol yang berisikan alkohol di sebuah kedai kecil di seberang jalan.

Dengan tubuh tertunduk di sebuah bangku, sosok namja berbaju putih itu menyodorkan gelas dan menuangkan isi botol ke gelas yang telah ia sodorkan pada Luhan. Luhan menenggaknya sekali saja. Ia tak menghiraukan keadaan basah pada tubuhnya, ia terus saja menenggak minuman itu tanpa henti. Setengah sadar ia mulai teler dan mengigaukan nama Sehun disertai dengan nama Lay secara bergantian ia sebut, namja berbaju putih itu tak menanggapinya hanya berusaha mendengarkanya.

"Sehun dia adalah pemilik hatiku sebelah kanan dan Lay adalah pemilik hatiku sebelah kiri. Aku belum bisa memilih satu di antara mereka. Kalau kau menjadi aku apa yang kau lakukan?"

Igau Luhan dengan memutar gelas kecil yang ia gunakan untuk menenggak isi botol.

Namja itu mengangkat Luhan dan membopongnya dalam keadaan tidak sadar, Luhan dibawa di sebuah tempat yang tidak Luhan ketahui. Luhan masih saja meneriakan nama Sehun dan Lay tanpa menghiraukan siapa yang tengah membopongnya.

Namja itu menidurkan Luhan di atas ranjang dan membantunya melepaskan kedua sepatunya yang masih basah.

Plettaakkk~~

Suara buku kecil terjatuh dari saku jaket Luhan. Namja itu enggan membukanya, ia hanya mengambilnya dan meletakan buku kecil itu di atas meja dekat kasurnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini!"

Pinta Luhan dengan menggenggam erat tangan namja yang baru saja selesai melepaskan sepatunya. Di mata Luhan sosok itu adalah Lay. Luhan membelai wajahnya dan meraba bibirnya yang agak sedikit terbuka. Dan perlahan bibir yang tengah ia raba terbuka dan mengucap,

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau."

Luhan menangkap perkataan itu dan mulai melumat bibir dan menekan kepala namja itu hingga ciuman itu menjadi lebih dalam. Ia menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir lawan mainya, ia pun menggoda bibir namja itu dan menjelajahi rongga mulut namja itu dengan kasar.

"Ehmmmbbtttt..."

Desahnya menikmati beberapa butir saliva yang mulai menetes keluar dari mulut mereka.

Luhan menggila, ia membuka kemeja namja yang ia anggap Lay. Kini tangan Luhan memilin dadanya. Tangan itu mulai meremas kedua dada namja itu tanpa menghilangkan kontak ciumanya. Namja itu tak bergerak malah terkesan membiarkan Luhan melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan pada tubuhnya itu. Tangan Luhan membuka baju itu dan membuangnya begitu saja.

Ciuman Luhan turun dan menghisap Lehernya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah kebiru-biruan di setiap inci lehernya. Luhan menidurkan dan menindihnya dengan kasar sambil membuka bajunya hingga tak ada sehelai kain yang menempel pada tubuh bagian atas. Tak ada desahan darinya hanya Luhan yang mengeluarkan desahan. Sementara itu, Luhan masih sibuk membuka bajunya dan menyentuh tiap bagian tubuh namja itu dengan teliti. Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan memberikan luka hingga keluar darah. Namun, ia masih belum merespon perlakuan Luhan padanya.

Luhan menghisap darah yang mengalir dari bibir namja itu dengan tangan menyusuri tubuh namja itu yang perlahan turun menemukan sebuah resleting, ia menurunkan releting itu dan meraba bagian yang sama dengan apa yang ia miliki. Tak terasa basah ketika ia merabanya.

"Ada apa denganmu Lay? Bukankah aku melakukan ini untuk kesenanganmu? Ayolah balas aku kenapa kau hanya diam?"

Dengan mabuk Luhan mengeluh dan membuka celananya sambil menodorkan juniornya ke mulut namja itu.

"Lihatlah punyaku siap untuk kau lumat. Ada apa denganmu?"

Lanjut Luhan dengan memperlihatkan juniornya yang terlihat berukuran sedang. Namja itu melempar tubuh Luhan hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Namun mengagetkan sepertinya junior Luhan menggodanya hingga membuatnya beralih menjadi ganas. Ia melumat junior Luhan layaknya sebuah permen lolipop.

"Faster chagi-ya. Malam ini adalah malam kita."

Teriak Luhan semangat.

Ia tak mau kalah ia memberikan kiss mark di punggung sosok itu dan menikmati setiap lumatan yang dilakukanya.

"Lebih cepat..."

Order Luhan padanya.

Tak tanggung-tanggung mulutnya mulai menghisap junior Luhan dengan kuat hingga Luhan berteriak. Nampaknya ia menikmati junior Luhan. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya namun Luhan berganti melempar tubuh namja itu hingga terbentur badan kasur. Dengan mata penuh nafsu ia mengangkat tanganya dan mencium kembali mulut namja itu dengan semangat. Tangan namja itu perlahan mencari sosok adik kecilnya yang masih terbungkus oleh kain. Ciuman Luhan turun ia mencium dan memberikan kiss mark di setiap sudut tubuhnya. Perlahan turun dan menciumi perut itu. Namun tangan Luhan diam-diam masuk ke dalam celana namja itu dan menarik keluar adik kecilnya yang hampir sama ukuranya dengan miliknya. Ia pun tak tanggung-tanggung ia memasukan adik kecil namja itu kedalam mulutnya dan mulai menggenjotnya secara perlahan, agar membuat namja itu nyaman dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tak lama setelah Luhan memasukan junior namja itu kedalam mulutnya akhirnya namja itu mendesah.

"Aaaaaahhhhh..."

Desahan seksi keluar dari mulut namja itu.

"Desahanmu seksi sekali chagiiii..."

Puji Luhan yang tengah disibukan dengan junior namja itu.

Luhan kembali terangsang untuk melakukan hal lebih dari itu. Kini ia mulai ke klimaks. Ia melumat junior namja itu dan menyedotnya keras-keras. Tak berapa lama.

Ccrroooootttt ~~

Namja itu mengeluarkan organismenya Luhan pun menjilatnya dan menelanya tanpa merasa jijik. Luhan menghentikan aktivitas itu, ia tersenyum ke arah namja itu dan tiba-tiba Luhan tertidur. Kepala Luhan jatuh kepelukan namja itu, tenaga yang masih tersisa ia kerahkan untuk mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan menidurkanya kembali di kasur.

Pagi harii~```

Cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya membuat Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan mata terbuka dan beruaha menghindari ilau dengan tanganya. Ia melihat sekitar, nampak berbeda, setiap isi udut rumahpun nampak berbeda. Ia beruaha berdiri namun ia menemukan tubuhnya naked tanpa baju sama sekali ia kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia menemukan pakaianya tertata rapi di atas meja, Luhan meraihnya dan segera menemukan orang, yang ada di dalam rumah itu.

"Annyeong... Aneun saram?"

Teriak Luhan dengan kepala menengok kanan kiri depan dan belakang untuk memastikan ada orang di dalam rumah itu.

Luhan terkejut mendapati seorang namja tanpa baju dengan rambut basah. Ia menyandarkan badanya di sebuah lemari mencoba bersembunyi dari namja itu.

"Malhaeyo MAMA MAMA... hmmm hmmm"

Namja itu beruaha bernyanyi dengan lirik yang unkown, ambigu.

Dan Luhan memberanikan diri muncul sambil menanyakan keberadaanya sekarang ini.

"Mianhae."

Sapa Luhan dengan mengucapkan kata maaf dari mulutnya.

Namja itu terdiam dengan tatapan sayup ia memindahkan bola matanya ke arah kanan. Ia menuangkan teh dengan kepala menunduk.

"Minumlah selagi hangat. Kamu tak perlu minta maaf akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf."

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, aku melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padamu."

"Bukan, tapi aku. Karna aku terbawa oleh suasana."

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Karna aku tidak sopan membuka seluruh bajuku saat aku tidur?"

Namja itu kaget dan menatap ke arah Luhan sinis. Ia tidak ingat atas apa yang telah mereka perbuat tadi malam.

"Kwaenchana. Nae ireumeun Kai-imnida."

"Jeoneun Luhan-imnida. Ini rumahmu?"

Tanya Luhan dengan menyusuri ruangan dimana mereka berada sekarang. Pujian demi pujian ia keluarkan untuk rumah itu.

"Aku harus pergi sekolah."

Kata Kai dengan membereskan gelas yang tadi Luhan gunakan. Ia merapikan setiap sudut rumah sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah.

"Kelas berapa kamu?"

"Tiga"

"Sama dengan Sehun."

Kai melihat sosok Luhan dan mengingat kembali nama yang Luhan sebut tadi malam.

Luhan meninggalkan rumah itu namun sebelum ia kembali ke rumah ia mengantar Kai ke sekolahnya. Jalan yang diambil Kai sama dengan jalan yang Sehun ambil ketika berangkat ke sekolahnya. Namun Luhan hanya diam dan mencoba mendekatkan diri pada kai yang telah memeberinya tumpangan tidur.

Di tengah perjalanan mendekati gerbang, dari arah berlawanan terdengar suara teriakan yang tak asing di telinganya. Bergema mirip dengan namja yang pernah ia sakiti sebelumnya. Matanya mencari orang yang memanggilnya dan mendapati sosok Sehun yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia meninggalkan Kai dan mengangkat kakinya dengan cepat menjauh dari penglihatan Sehun.

"Hyungggg...! Jamkkanman...!"

Sehun mencoba untuk menhentikan langhkah Luhan yang begitu cepat, ia hanya ingin mendengar alasan Luhan mengapa ia tak bisa melakukanya bersama dengan dirinya.

Namun langkah Sehun harus berhenti karna ia dihadang oleh Kai. Ia kehilangan jejak Luhan dan ia gagal mendengar alasan yang sangat ia ingin dengar dari mulut Luhan.

Entah mengapa Kai berpikir untuk menghalangi Sehun untuk menemui Luhan. Nampaknya, ia mulai menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika malam itu terjadi.

Luhan's home~~~~

Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal ia meraih sebuah botol minuman yang ada di kulkasnya. Ponsel yang tertinggal di rumah terdapat banyak pesan dan telefon yang tak terangkat. Ia membukanya satu per satu pesan yang terkirim di ponselnya.

To : Luhan

Ge, aku akan datang ke korea hari ini. Mungkin besok aku akan sampai. Gidaryo juseyo

From : Lay

"Terhitung dari kemarin berarti dia sampai hari ini."

Tebak Luhan yang mendadak kebingungan membereskan rumahnya yang berantakan.

Ia membersihkan kamarnya dan setelah itu meninggalkan apertemenya tanpa menutupnya rapat karna ia terburu-buru menyiapkan pesta kehadiran Lay.

Tak lama setelah Luhan pergi tak disangka diam-diam Kai mengikutinya dan mendapati pintu apertemen yang tidak tertutup rapat. Tanpa permisi ia masuk dan menutup pintunya dari dalam. Ia mengelilingi apertemen Luhan dan melihat keadaan apertemen itu. Matanya pun berhenti di satu titik ternyata itu foto Luhan dengan 2 orang namja yang nampaknya satu diantaranya tak asing di matanya.

"Jamkkanman, geu sarameun ara..."

Sementara ia berfikir ia membuka ranselnya dan meletakan buku yang Luhan tinggal ketika itu.

_Flashback_

"Hyungggg...! Jamkkanman...!"

_end flashback_

Teriak salah seorang namja yang mengejar Luhan tadi pagi. Kai mengingatnya Sehun... nama itu Sehun.

"Jadi, Sehun adalah teman Luhan. Lalu namja yang satu ini siapa?"

Tak berapa lama ia menatap foto itu dari belakang Kai di tepuki pundaknya hingga membuatnya memutar badan dan...

Ccuuppzzzz...

Ciuman mendarat di bibirnya, matanya melotot dan terkaget dari pintu terdapat sosok Luhan yang berdiri membawa barang belanjaan. Barang belanjaan terlepas dari tanganya, ia tercengang kaget mendapati Lay mencium Kai dengan mesra.

Namun, Kai dan Lay tak menyadari kehadiran Luhan yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Hati Luhan berkobar dan melemparkan pukulan ke arah Kai.

"Kurang ajarr KAUUU!"

Teriak Luhan sambil melemparkan pukulan ke arah Kai keras.

"Kau menciumnya, apa maumu?"

Maki Luhan dengan menarik kerah Kai.

Lay kaget menyadari bahwa yang ia cium bukanlah Luhan, ia menutup mulutnya lalu membersihkan mulutnya dengan air bersih.

Lay melerai mereka dan mengatakan bahwa itu salahnya yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Luhan pun keluh mendengar pembelaan Lay terhadap Kai. Namun ia bingung bagaimana Kai tahu rumahnya dan bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam apertemenku?"

Tanya Luhan yang mencoba meredam rasa marahnya.

"Tadi, pintumu terbuka begitu saja. Jadi, aku masuk. Mianhae."

Bela Kai yang masih takut akan apa yang telah Luhan lakukan padanya.

45 menit kemudian

Ting ~

Tung ~

Ting ~

Tung~

Bel berbunyi ada tamu di apertemen Luhan.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Pengantar pitzza."

"Ne~"

Pintu terbuka dan terkejutlah Luhan ketika pintu terbuka. Bukan pengantar pitzza melainkan sehun yang datang ke rumahnya. Ia tak dapat mengusirnya ataupun mengijinkanya masuk. Namun, hubungan Lay dan Sehun tak ada kaitanya dengan hubunganya dengan Lay. Jadi, ia membiarkan Sehun masuk dan mempersilahkan ia duduk.

3 tamu yang sangat fenomenal. Luhan menjalin hubungan dengan Lay namun ia juga mempunyai rasa dengan Sehun jauh dari itu tanpa sadar Luhan telah melakukan hal itu pada Kai.

Keadaan rumah mulai sepi hanya ada Luhan dan Lay di dalam apartemen. Luhan menatap Lay dengan tatapan penuh cinta namun, Lay tak menggubri Luhan. Luhan meraba pundak Luhan dan perlahan turun memberinya hugeback. Lay merasakan ada hal yang beda pada Luhan hari ini, ia memiliki feeling yang berbeda. Nampak bukan Luhan biasanya.

"Ge,"

"Ne."

"Apa yang berubah darimu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau nampak tak lagi mencintaiku."

"Kau salah. Aku masih mencintaimu."

" Kalau begitu lakukan hal itu padaku."

"Haaaaaa?"

"Kau belum siap?"

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum ingin menyentuhmu tanpa ikatan."

Percakapan itu berhenti dan Lay meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

Dengan handuk yang melingkar menutupi bawahnya Luhan membiarkan Lay lewat dan menahan nafsu birahinya agar tak menikmati tubuh itu sebelum ada ikatan di antara mereka. Namun, ia tergoda tanganya dingin dan ingin segera melakukan kontak itu denganya. Luhan menggit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa untuk menyentuhnya.

Tak sengaja Luhan melihat Lay tengah berganti pakaian,

"Aisssshh Lay."

Luhan menutup kedua matanya dan mengalihkan pandanganya dengan acara televisi yang tengah ia lihat. Ia kembali memutar badanya dan melihat Lay, namun, nampaknya Lay tak lagi berada di posisinya tadi. Matanya berputar dan melihat sosok Lay tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

Luhan beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki dan perlahn mendekati Lay yang tengah tertidur. Tanganya mengangkat tangan kanan Lay dan menggeenggamnya erat-arat. Ia mencium tangan Lay dan,

"Bukan maksudku menduakanmu atau apapun itu namanya. Hanya saja aku tak dapat memilih antara kau dan dia. Aku harap kau dapat mengerti aku."

Bisik Luhan pada tubuh yang tengah terbaring tidur itu.

Luhan menyelimuti Lay dan tidur di samping Lay dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Lay.

Tet

Tet

Tet

Tet

Suara bel masuk ke kelas telah berdentang Kai mulai melangkahkan kakinya agak cepat dari sebelumnya.

Di tengah perjalananya ke kelas tiba-tiba ada orang yang menarinya hingga ia masuk ke sebuah ruang musik yang masih kosong dan gelap.

"Nuguseyo?"

Klekkk

Suara saklar lampu yang baru saja ditekan.

"Naa~ Sehun-imnida."

"Ne, waeyo?"

Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Dari mana kau bisa mengenal Luhan?"

Tanya Sehun dengan sorot mata yang tajam ke arah Kai, hingga membuat Kai tak berani menatap mata Sehun sekaligus ia bingung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Entah harus jujur atau harus berbohong. Tanganya bergetar dengan gigi menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang-kencang.

"Aaa...Aa..Aku tak sengaja mengenalnya."

Jawab Kai terbata-bata hingga membuat Sehun semakin curiga padanya.

"Sialll...!" Teriak Kai dalam hati.

Sehun pun meninggalkan Kai dan masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Kini Kai pun dapat mengelus dada, ia terbebas dari marabahaya.

"Geee...Gege..."

Lay berusaha membangunkan Luhan yang masih tertidur di sampingnya dengan menepuk kedua pipinya.

Luhan bangun dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Lay.

"Yaaa...!"

Teriak Lay,

"Jangan menyentuhku karna kita tak ada ikatan."

Lay memutar perkataan Luhan semalam padanya.

Luhan terkejut dan memringiskan bibirnya ringan. Luhan beranjak dari kasur dan membuka lemari. Tanganya terangkat ke atas dan seperti berusaha meraih sesuatu. Lay penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Luhan ambil, ia berdiri di samping Luhan sembari menjinjitkan kakinya. Kepalamya mendengak melihat ke atas mencoba mengintip apa itu.?

Akhirnya, Luhan berhasil meraihnya dan menunjukan kotak itu pada Lay. Lay pernah melihat kotak ini sebelumnya, namun ia tak yakin dengan itu. Tanganya meraba tutup kardu itu dan membukanya perlahan. Lay terkejut dengan isi di dalam kardus itu, semua isinya adalah foto mereka semasa berada di cina. Lay keluh dengan mulut terbungkam sulit mengungkapkan kata karena melihat foto-foto itu. Ia tak menyangka Luhan membawa foto-foto itu bersamanya di korea.

Lay memberikan pelukan pada Luhan dan menanyakan alasan mengapa ia membawa foto-foto ini bersamanya.

"Kau, masih meragukan cintaku padamu?"

Tanya Luhan yang dalam keadaan masih dipeluk oleh Lay.

"Aku tak meragukanmu, hanya saja feelingku mengatakan kau seperti membagi rasa cintamu pada orang lain."

Jawaban Lay mengenai hati Luhan. Luhan merasa bersalah, feeling Lay memang benar ia telah menyukai orang lain selain dirinya. Luhan melepaskan pelukan itu dan...

Cuuppzzz~~

Luhan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Lay dan membarikanya senyum andalanya. Tanpa kata Luhan meninggalkan Lay dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Taman~~~

Luhan duduk termenung di bawah pohon merasakan terpaan angin yang mengenai tubuhnya. Tangan kananya terangkat ke atas dan berusaha menghapus awan yang ada di atasnya. Namun, usahanya gagal. Awan itu tak terhapus sedikit pun oleh tanganya. Ketika tangannya tertunjuk ke ata. Datang tangan yang secara tiba-tiba menangkap tanganya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tanya namja tinggi semampai yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

Luhan tak menjawab hanya senyum yang ia berikan.

"Aku miris melihatmu?"

Lanjut namja itu hingga membuat Luhan beralih melihatnya.

"Daebak~~ sekarang kau memandangku dengan tajam."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sahut Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Aku tertarik denganmu, hanya saja aku mengerti bahwa sudah ada orang lain yang mendiami hatimu."

"Nampaknya hanya kamu yang memahamiku."

"Bukan memahami hanya sedikit peka dengan kehidupan orang yang aku sukai."

"Mwooo?"

Luhan terkejut mendengar perkataan namja itu yang secara tiba-tiba mengatakan suka padanya.

"Aku mengenalmu, lebih dari dirimu."

Jawab namja itu simple dengan memberikan senyum karismatiknya.

"Kriss, ada dua orang yang mendiami hatiku. Dan aku tak mampu memilih satu diantar mereka."

Luhan menyesali atas apa yang telah ia lakukan ini pada mereka. Kegalauan menyelimuti hati Luhan hingga membuatnya harus berekting di depan mereka. Penuh sandiwara dan penuh kebohongan. Kalau saja ia dapat memiliki kedua-duanya ia merasa senang namun, ia harus melepas satu dari mereka. Itu adalah sebuah kebingungan besar Luhan.

Kris menggaruk janggutnya yang sebenarnya tak ada jenggotnya. Ia memeluk Luhan tiba-tiba dan mengatakan bahwa hanya hatinya sendiri yang dapat menjawabnya.

"Andai saja mereka dapat memahamiku seperti kamu, aku akan merasa nyaman."

Keluh Luhan.

"Siapa yang harus aku pilih?"

Lanjut Luhan dengan amarah yang menyelimuti perkataanya.

Kris memeluk Luhan, menenangkanya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan lambut. Perlakuan Kris membuat Luhan menumpahkan rasa sedihnya didalam pelukanya. Kesalahan yang ia lakukan telah membuatnya tersiksa. Ia seakan gila memikirkan keinginan hatinya yang tak pernah memberikanya jawaban yang pasti.

"Tak ada yang salah. Tenanglah, semua akan terjawab jika kamu percaya dan yakin akan apa yang kau ambil. Kadang kita memang harus melepaskan satu yang menurut kita benar."

Saran Kris pada Luhan yang tengah menangis kedalam pelukannya.

Udara dingin menusuk kulit Luhan yang tengah berjalan sendiri tanpa tujuan. Ia nampak berjalan tergopoh-gopoh, seolah tak ada daya untuk berjalan. Kepala Luhan tertunduk dengan kaki berjalan menyilang. Sesekali ia tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri karena ia tak fokus dengan jalan yang ia ambil.

"Siapa saja jawab aku...! apakah aku salah jika melepaskan mereka?"

Jalanan sepi membuat Luhan berteriak tanpa takut ada yang tahu tentang apa yang ia katakan.

Ketika Luhan berjalan, Luhan bertemu dengan Kai . Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan menepi mencari tempat duduk di sekitar tempat itu. Luhan melambaikan tanganya memanggil Kai untuk dapat menemaninya malam ini. Ia sedang galau mungkin dengan tidak bertemu salah satu dari mereka dapat membuatnya melupakan kesalahanya.

Luhan duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon.

"Ada apa hyung malam-malam masih berkeliaran?"

Tanya Kai sembari melangkahkan kaki kearah Luhan.

"Mencari udara? Lalu kau kenapa belum tidur bukankah besok kamu harus sekolah."

"Aku hanya sedang mencari jawaban atas apa yang pernah aku lakukan pada seseorang."

"Memangnya apa yang kamu lakukan? Berkelahikah?"

Tanya Luhan santai.

"Bukan! Bukan itu. Ini lebih dari itu."

Kai mencoba mengungkapkan kejadian di malam itu. Kai berusaha mengungkapkanya dengan hati-hati agar ia tidak dikatakan sebagai pengganggu hubungan orang lain.

Ia terbungkam sejenak ketika Luhan memandangnya dan menantikan kelanjutan ceritanya. Kai berpikir apakah Luhan akan percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan. Namun, bagaimana pun juga jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya Luhan harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah ia lakukan padanya. Ini bukan murni kesalahanya seorang, ini adalah kesalahan berdua.

"Hyung-ah.."

Kai membuka mulutnya dan mencoba memulai ceritanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Ne?"

"Apakah kau tak mengingat sesuatu dimalam itu?"

Tanya kai dengan perasaan gugup ketika menyinggung kejadian malam itu.

"Malam itu? Kapan?"

"Pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Oooo~~ aku tak tahu. Jujur saja ada apa malam itu."

Rayu Luhan berusaha membuat Kai menceritakan kejadian malam itu.

"Kita telah melakukan hal itu."

"Mwooo? Melakukan apa? Maldo andwee..."

Teriak Luhan yang kaget mendengar cerita Kai. Otakna penuh dengan kata 'Jangan...jangan.' . ia menarik nafas dan berusaha menggunakan energi positifnya untuk mendengar lebih lanjut.

Bebanya pun bertambah, otaknya seakan-akan siap meledak dalam hitungan detik.

"Hal yang tak boleh kita lakukan, ini membuatku takut hyung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kai berisak tangis, ketika mencoba menjelaskan kejadian itu pada Luhan. Butiran bening mengalir deras di pipinya. Mereka enggan berhenti mengalir dari mata Kai. Luhan meremas kepalanya dan berusaha berpikir jernih.

"Apa kau yakin kita telah melakukan hal itu?"

Luhan berusaha mencari kebenaran dengan menanyakan kejadian itu secara mendetail.

"Neee... Mianhae, hyung. Aku mabuk."

"Bukan kau tapi aku, aku juga sedang mabuk ketika kejadian itu terjadi."

Luhan memeluk Kai dan menenangkanya didalam pelukanya.

Luhan sejujurnya tak ada niat melakukan hal itu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang Luhan tak mengerti, kala itu Luhan tak mengenal Kai sama sekali. Bagaimana mungkin Kai tak memberikan perlawanan ketika itu terjadi. Namun, Luhan tak akan menyalahkan Kai semata. Ini murni kesalahan mereka yang tak mampu mengendalikan nafsu masing-masing.

"Aku berjanji aku akan bertanggung jawab jika ada apa-apa denganmu nanti. Kau bisa percaya padaku kan?"

Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Kai, agar ia tak tergoncang atas perlakuan yang telah mereka lakukan malam itu. Dengan bertambahnya masalah yang sangat besar ini ia tak berani menceritakan pada Lay maupun Sehun bahkan Kris. Mungkin hal ini biar dia dan Kai yang mengatasinya. Jika hal itu benar terjadi, Luhan akan menikahi Kai dan meninggalkan Lay dan Sehun yang telah mengisi hatinya.

* * *

TBC~~

Tunggu nextnya yaa sabar,

Mau tahu bagaimana nasib Kai yang telah ditiduri Luhan namun sayangnya Luhan tidak menyadari hal itu. Dan bagaimana dengan nasib Lay dan Sehun. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris yang diam-diam menyukai Luhan. Temukan jawabanya di FF selanjutnya.

Bye Bye \'.'/ 안 녕


End file.
